Conversations with the Devil Part I
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This two-part Mad Dogs and Tigers story features Veruca's interactions with Satan. The first part here takes place six years prior to the main events of the novel. Rated M for rough language, some emotional material, brief drug use, brief sexual material, and some themes of Satanism.
1. Chapter 1

**From the desk of the Sharper**

"**Conversations with the Devil: Part I"  
**

**This short MD&T story, in two parts, shows Veruca's conversations with Satan and how it affects her through certain events of the novel. The first part takes place when she is twelve years of age (which means that it takes place 6 years before the events of the main novel) and the second part takes place when she is 14 ½ years old (almost four years before the main events of the novel).**

**WARNING: This M-rated fanfic will contain rough language, some emotional material involving abuse, brief drug use, brief sexual material, and some themes of Satanism. It is not intended for anyone beneath the age of 16.**

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is © to Roald Dahl and to his descendants.**

**Kim Possible, characters and settings are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and © to Disney.**

**Any OC that I create (i.e. Tightlips, Rebecca Starlet, Gerald the Demon, and Bill Salt) is created and © by me, the Sharper.**

Within the pits of blazing hot hellfire and screaming and suffering souls confined to eternal damnation, Satan was in his living room of his grand Hell mansion. He was clad with a silk tie, red Italian designer suit, and custom-made shoes for his hooves.

He kicked back the shoes, put his hooves on his footstool made from dead human skin, reclining back in his chair.

Satan stared at the ceiling, taking a sip of a glass of wine.

"Oh….if only I hadn't given away my golden fiddle to that Johnny boy….ugh… I should've never gone down to Georgia ever again…" he muttered to himself, putting the wineglass aside.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Satan insisted.

It was Gerald, one of his long-time demon aides and his primary number-cruncher. He was a foot shorter than Satan and had purple skin instead of the Devil's red.

"Oh, it's you, Gerald, what do you want...?" Satan groaned, rubbing his head.

"Mr. Satan, invitations to Hell have been decreasing by a slight 3%..." Gerald replied, typing his claws repeatedly on the calculator.

"Damn it, Gerald, I don't want numbers! I want to know how evil people are WHEN they first enter Hell…." Satan yelled, banging his left fist on the chair.

"Well, you have your usual assortment of serial murderers, child pedophiles, and door-to-door salesmen…." Gerald said, looking at the details of the denizens of Hell.

"Gerald…..I've been thinking…"

"Yes, O Evil One?" Gerald questioned.

Satan replied, "It's about the type of people who usually enter Hell! I need someone with a lot of money!"

"A corporate executive?" Gerald guessed.

All Satan did was give slight chuckle, "No, Gerald, but close!"

"What are you aiming for, anyways, O Evil One?" Gerald questioned, scratching his purple head.

"I'm aiming for an heiress…" Satan explained, "… a child heiress, to be exact!"

"A child heiress?!" Gerald asked, still confused.

"Yes, Gerald! Somewhere between the ages of eleven and thirteen!" Satan smirked.

"Eleven to thirteen? Isn't that a little too young?" Gerald wondered.

"Nope…no it isn't, Gerald!" Satan grinned, brandishing a Cuban cigar and lighting it. He put the cigar to his mouth and took a few puffs.

"The reason why I lost my beloved golden fiddle to Johnny in Georgia was that he was older than 21!"

"You mean, old enough to drink?" Gerald asked.

"Well, duh!" Satan replied, rolling his eyes, tapping the ashes of his cigar "It's the official drinking age… unless…" He rubbed his chin "…you are an under-aged college student with a fake ID!"

"Oh yeah," Gerald snickered, "that would give someone a one-way ticket to Hell!"

"Yes…" Satan clucked before turning serious, "On a more serious note, though, I need to find someone's young and fresh soul to possess for all eternity, and it has to be through one of those heiresses!"

"Why, sire?" Gerald still questioned the purpose of stealing the soul of a child.

"Because heiresses are very prone to three of the Seven Deadly Sins: greed, pride, and envy! The richer the heiress, the more sinful they will be!" Satan explained.

Gerald still didn't figure out the root of Satan's plan, "Hmm..that part I understand, but how are you going to find the right heiress whose soul you can possess for all eternity, O Prince of Darkness? There must be at least 60,000 child heiresses on Earth!"

"I know…" Satan hissed, pressing a blue button on his desk, "That's why I myself invented the Conscience Detector!" He chuckled as a section of the wall converted into a wall of televisions. There were about 36 of these high-definition televisions, six TVs on six rows.

Gerald turned his head around and saw the multitude of TVs.

"Conscience Detector?" he asked, still scratching his head.

Satan explained, "Whenever someone does something outrageous, something unspeakable, the TV screen there will blink red. That means that someone's soul has the potential of entering the gates of Hell, provided that they don't confess it first to some priest or whatever…"

"But…millions of people confess their sins on a daily basis, sire, which type of child heiress are we looking for anyway?" Gerald still asked, perplexed.

Satan elaborated bluntly, "I'm looking for a child heiress that doesn't confess her sins to God… but who…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Satan was still observing the Conscience Detector for any child heiress that was completely spoiled and evil as well.

"Hmm…" he thought to himself, reclining on the chair, watching the monitors. "So many greedy souls on Earth…so little time…tell me, is there any monitor that will turn red?"

Then, one of the monitors, the farthest left one, turned red.

Satan gasped, pressing a buzzer button that served as the intercom "Gerald! In my office now!"

Gerald rushed up to the door and flung it wide open. "Yes, O Evil One? You need me?"

"Yes, and close the door, mind you! We aren't raised in a barn, you know!" Satan demanded.

"Sorry, Sire!" Gerald replied in closing the door to the office.

"Gerald," Satan asked with a hiss, pointed to the blood-red on the farthest left monitor. "Tell me what you see over there!"

Gerald walked on over to the blood-red screen and gasped, "Sire, you need to see this! It is some girl…committing horrible acts!"

"Let me see…" Satan insisted, standing up from his chair and looking at the monitor.

His jaw dropped in shock and awe.

What they saw was a twelve-year old yelling and screaming. She was spitting into the Bible and throwing it at her uncle, cursing God's name and using a variety of profanities.

"Whoa…" Satan was taken aback with shock… "That looks quite evil…"

"Um…Sire, look at she did with the Book!" Gerald insisted, still pointing to the screen.

The both of them looked on as they saw Veruca tear up multiple pages of the Bible, lighting up a match, and setting the tatters on fire for a brief moment before her uncle, completely in rage, used the fire extinguisher to put out the flames and began to yell at her, though the sound was muted.

Satan turned off the monitor.

"So…what do you think, O Mighty Prince of Darkness!" Gerald asked, waiting for his boss' opinion.

"Gerald…she is perfect!" Satan exclaimed with excitement. "But…how did she come to this state, I wonder?"

* * *

_(Three weeks ago) _

Henry and Angina Salt and their twelve-year old daughter, Veruca, were on the estate of her uncle, Bill Salt. He was an extremely wealthy entrepreneur with three religious-themed amusement parks to his name.

"Aww...here's the lil' bundle of pride of joy!" Henry smiled at his little girl.

"Daddy..." Veruca complained tearfully, "I don't want to be here!"

"Veruca, darling, me and your mommy are going to go on a business trip, so you'll be spending the next month with your Uncle Bill until we return." Henry said, patting his twelve-year old daughter on the head. He wanted to expand the Salt Peanut Co. empire into the Asian region.

"You'll be in good hands with him!" Angina agreed, nodding her head.

"Don't worry, Henry my brother, Veruca will be as sweet as an angel sent from God above in heaven!" Bill grinned. "She'll be well-behaved! You'll have my word!"

"No, Daddy!" Veruca cried "Please don't leave me! What about Tightlips?!"

"Do not worry, my sweet sugarcake!" Henry smiled, giving a kiss on the forehead to his daughter. "I promise that I'll return! Remember, you are God's little beautiful angel. As for Tightlips, he too is on his much-needed two-week long vacation leave."

Veruca was saddened a little at her greatest caretaker and the head of her servants was away on vacation.

"Okay, Daddy... I will be good for Uncle Bill!" Veruca replied sadly, "But Daddy, when you get back, could I have another pony?"

"Oh course, dear..." Henry smiled. "You can have any pony you wish! Remember, be good for my brother!"

He and Angina left Veruca in the care of Bill and they went off into their limousine, alongside with a few of the Salt Peanut Co. CEOs.

Veruca was saddened that she was without her parents and her favorite head of her servants for an entire month.

"Come with me, my child..." Bill grinned, "you will be a sight to behold! For instance, you will not go to the den of heathens that you call...malls, and you will not return to the place where Satan lives...your mansion for an entire month! We will make you pure in the eyes of the Lord!"


End file.
